Solar thermal power systems use reflected sunlight as a heat source to drive electric generation. Solar thermal power is a clean, renewable power source, and does not have the degree of price volatility which accompanies many other fuel sources. The ability to deliver power during peak demand periods is an advantage making solar power an attractive energy technology, especially in many areas of the world having a warmer climate, such as the southwestern region of the United States. Further, solar thermal technology can be utilized as a significant contributor to a cogeneration/hybrid power facility.
Some heat receivers and systems have been utilized to collect and convert solar thermal energy into electricity, such as parabolic trough, power tower, and concentrating dish techniques. However, there are a number of improvements that are desirable over existing solar thermal systems. For example, existing solar thermal systems are costly to produce, install, operate, and/or maintain. Further, solar gas turbines have not been utilized beyond small demonstrations.